


Wish you were here...

by mrua7



Series: Ladies First: the women of UNCLE [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique Le Chien, T.H.R.U.S.H. femme fatale and sometimes lover of U.N.C.L.E. agent  Napoleon Solo, is all alone in her hotel room and is feeling a bit lonely...</p><p>Gen-Mature for sexual innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here...

She was bored beyond belief. Shopping sprees around New York city by means of her ill-gottengains had worn thin and she decided to retired to her hotel suite. There she was alone, curled up in a luxurious bed, with her packages and shopping bags on the floor surrounding her and no one with which to have a little fun.

  
At the moment Angelique Le Chien felt just a little disappointed no one she knew was in town, friend or foe. She had no pressing assignments awaiting her attention and was not sure what to do with herself.

  


Wearing nothing but today’s major purchase; she ran her fingers along the silky smooth fur of a beautiful mink stole; it was decadent but functional to ward off the winter winds here but in a way it was cold comfort against her mood.

Though paid well by her T.H.R.U.S.H. masters; she always made sure to skim funds off the top when she had the opportunity to do so on an assignment. It was her fun money, allowing her to splurge and buy the finer things in life she so enjoyed.

To date, Angelique had amassed quite a tidy sum for herself, it could be a retirement fund really, but one never knew when life could be cut short so Angelique allowed herself plenty of pleasures and comforts because for that reason alone. Living ‘in the now’ was her motto, though at times it could be a bit off-putting.

Living in the now was a term she’d learned from one of her lovers, Napoleon Solo, who though being the enemy, had become her favorite paramour. She couldn’t resist the man, it was as simple as that. Their numerous meetings, whether accidental or deliberate managed to result with them being in bed together whether that was their intention or not, and in truth Angelique looked forward to those encounters with the American agent.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking Napoleon would sometimes speak about life beyond the world of spies and the odds they both had of surviving to actually retire from the game. Though the man always managed to see the bright side of everything, there were times he brought his optimistic thoughts down a peg or two and looked at things more realistically.

All she had to do to get him to open up was to say, ‘penny for your thoughts,’ well that at a few well-placed kisses. “Hmm?” She wondered if it would be that easy if she really needed to interrogate darling Napoleon?

Angelique tossed that thought aside. It wouldn’t work on him. He was too strong to be swayed in such a way. Still she managed to weasel information out of him from time to time but at a price as she had to give him intel in exchange. In the end it was all useless talk as neither of them gave away anything important. It was the journey and no the destination that mattered....well at least not that sort of destination.

As focused a man as Napoleon Solo was, he didn’t plan for the future, and as he said of himself, he ‘lived in the now.’ He wasn’t really sure there’d be a future for him; which was probably why he always seemed to be broke. That never failed to bring a smile to her lips and she’d remind him how much better Central paid their operatives, hinting at him to change sides. Only hinting mind you...

She knew he’d decline of course. If he didn’t, that would be greatly disappointing. The American was a man of principle, except when it came to the precarious habit of sleeping with she, the enemy,” Angelique laughed. In truth she didn’t want to lose his talents at pleasing her.

If Solo joined T.H.R.U.S.H. he would no longer be her foe and where would the fun be in sleeping with a former adversary? The whole danger aspect would simply be gone. That was pure selfishness on her part. She imagined it would be the same for him as well. It was the fact that their love making was illicit, and a taboo in a way that made it even more exiting. Napoleon was a talented lover, to say the least, but the added danger made it all so much more exciting and desirable.

There was a pipe dream Napoleon had shared with her once, the desire to sail around world on a yacht. He let slip that he adored the sea, but not the water.  How strange was that, though she never asked him why...

When she asked herself about her dreams for the future; she realized she had none. Angelique Le Chien had what she wanted... comfort and gorgeous things surrounding her. She was too self-centered to want a family and she detested children.

Angelique laughed, knowing she was and would always be a materialistic creature. Life would just go on as it always had, whether she was with T.H.R.U.S.H. or not. She’d jet around the world doing as she pleased, taking on lovers and indulging herself. Nothing wrong with being a bit hedonistic, if you had the means and she did.

Her thoughts drifted to the last marathon love-making session she and Solo had in Paris but a month ago…

His technique and staying power always lived up to his reputation and never disappointed. The man was without a doubt the most gifted lover she’d ever had. For that reason alone, she never tried to kill him...well almost. She had to attempt it once in a while, just for show mind you.

Her efforts were always thwarted either by Solo or his tedious Russian partner, simply because those attempts on her part were half-hearted.

If she really wanted Solo dead it could be done so easily during the throes of passion. There were so many delicious ways she could do it...poison, drugs, or the least desirable and messiest approach, a bullet.

No, none of these would do for her Napoleon.

“Her Napoleon?” Angelique caught herself saying that. Was she developing more feelings for the man beyond her desire for him sexually?  That was a question she didn’t want to answer. No, that wouldn’t do.

What would happen if she were ever ordered to kill the man? Central had never so much as asked her to turn on him, at least not yet. Surely they knew about what was going on, as did U.N.C.L.E.  Oddly neither organization demanded she and Napoleon pump each other for information either.

“Pump?” Angelique giggled to herself. “That man could surely do that among other things, and that tongue of his was not just for talking.

“Mmmm...”

Angelique threw her mink aside on the bed, and reaching down with her fingers while she imagined a very naked Solo standing over her; she pleasured herself.

“Shame you’re not in town darling,” she whispered while she took care of business. Angelique was sure she’d make up for lost time when her next rendezvous with Napoleon Solo materialized. She never knew when it would happen, but until it did...

“Hmmm, maybe if she ordered room service and the bell boy was cute enough, that might do. “

She picked up the telephone, calling in her order. Baked brie with fruit, Oysters Rockefeller, a Ceasar salad, and champagne of course. In less than a half hour there came the knock on her door.

“Who is it darling?” She called, wrapped only her her stole again. She was near giddy at the thought of seeing how the bell boy reacted.

“Room service,” a deeper than expected voice responded.

Angelique slowly opened the door, holding her breath with the thought that a more mature man might be nice instead.

“Hello there gorgeous,” Napoleon grinned.”Were you expecting me?” He looked her up and down, drinking her in as she let the stole slip to the floor.

“But of course,” she lied, not letting her surprise show in the least.

“Really? I’d love to know how you found out.”

“No talking shop darling, you know the rule,” she purred as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

There was no need for the oysters...

 

 

 


End file.
